


Year of Song-based fics (AKA My stupid self hates me so I'm doing this challenge)

by Gracefall



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but here we are, i clearly hate myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefall/pseuds/Gracefall
Summary: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--I've challenged myself to write one oneshot a week, using a song as a prompt!More information can be found in the first "chapter".
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. I clearly hate myself

Welp, I clearly hate myself. 

Hi! I've given myself a challenge. I'm going to write one one-shot a week, using a song as a prompt! Originally they were all going to be actual songfics, with the lyrics woven into the fics themselves, buuuuut I realized that'd be way too difficult with the songs I've chosen.

Each one will theoretically be posted on Sunday, by midnight (in my time zone). If the fic isn't finished in time, then I will be waiting until next year (2022) to post it. 

Some of these will have ships, some examples being Tokomaru (Toko x Komaru) or Oumaede (Kokichi x Kaede). If this ends up tagged with Saiouma (Shuichi x Kokichi), please note that none of these one-shots will feature that pairing on their own. It will be my OT3, Saioumatsu (Shuichi x Kokichi x Kaede). 

I feel like a lot of these will feature Kokichi lol

Please note some of the tags I intend to add later on will only apply to one or two stories, and I will put the tags that apply in the beginning notes of each chapter.

With that, I guess it wouldn't hurt to reveal the song list!

Week 1 - All Eyes on Me (Or3o) 

Week 2 - Heather (Conan Gray) 

Week 3 - House of Memories (Panic! At the Disco)

Week 4 - We'll Meet Again (TheFatRat)

Week 5 - It's Alright (Mother Mother)

Week 6 - Everything Moves (Bronze Radio Return)

Week 7 - Are You Satisfied? (MARINA)

Week 8 - King (Lauren Aquilina) 

Week 9 - This is Home (Cavetown)

Week 10 - Red Hands (Walk off the Earth)

Week 11 - Devil Town (Cavetown)

Week 12 - No (Louane)

Week 13 - Kill the Lights (Set it Off)

Week 14 - Born Without A Heart (Faouzia)

Week 15 - In Fact (Gregory and the Hawk)

Week 16 - Fuck You (Lily Allen) 

Week 17 - Rise Up (TheFatRat)

Week 18 - HUMANS (KLOUD)

Week 19 - Once In A Dream (In The City)

Week 20 - girls (girl in red)

Week 21 - Paper Crown (Alec Benjamin)

Week 22 - This is Gospel (Panic! At The Disco)

Week 23 - It Took Me By Surprise (Maria Mena)

Week 24 - Wolf (First Aid Kit)

Week 25 - Sweet Hibiscus Tea (Penelope Scott)

Week 26 - You Don't Know (Katelyn Tarver)

Week 27 - Say Something (A Great Big World)

Week 28 - People I Don't Like (Upsahl)

Week 29 - Little Talks (Of Monsters and Men)

Week 30 - Kiss The Villain (40mP)

Week 31 - Savage (Bahari)

Week 32 - Phoenix (League of Legends)

Week 33 - Empty (Olivia O'Brien)

Week 34 - So Am I (Ava Max)

Week 35 - Two Birds (Regina Spektor)

Week 36 - Crash (Neovaii)

Week 37 - Lover (Plot Twist)

Week 38 - BLAME IT ON THE KIDS (AViVA)

Week 39 - Darkside (Alan Walker)

Week 40 - Queen (Stephen Jerzak)

Week 41 - Circles (KIRA)

Week 42 - GRRRLS (AViVA)

Week 43 - Control (Halsey)

Week 44 - Devils Don't Fly (Natalia Kills)

Week 45 - hey little girl (sophiemarie.b)

Week 46 - Am I Supposed To Apologize? (Maria Mena)

Week 47 - Hated by Life Itself (??? Idk who wrote this please help–) (English version by Oktavia)

Week 48 - Truth or Dare (Emily Osment)

Week 49 - Dance in the Dark (Au/Ra)

Week 50 - All Time Low (Jon Bellion)

Week 51 - Angry too (Lola Blanc) 

Week 52 - Redemption (Besomorph and Coopex)

If I got any of the song writers wrong, please let me know!!

I think I'll leave this off here, so... yeah. Please wish me luck.

I'm probably going to need it.


	2. All Eyes One Me - Or3o | Traitor Kokichi au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au where Kokichi is a traitor. Pretty simple.  
> I may expand on it in a later fic, but idk yet.
> 
> Oh and btw I've completely abandoned the fiction ending.

Kokichi opened his eyes.

Wait, what? How? I thought she killed me.... He looked around, and saw nothing but pure white. Maybe I am dead? Maybe this is what happens to me. Eternal boredom, huh? Fitting punishment, I guess.

He blinked, and suddenly, _she_ was there.

"You," he hissed, before internally shaking his head and reapplying his metaphorical mask. "Whatcha doing here, Tsum-Tsum?"

"Tsum... Tsum? Your nicknames are... odd, Kokichi," she said.

Tsumugi Shirogane. Kokichi hated her. He wasn't sure why she had suddenly attacked his class, but he was pretty sure they were dead. Clearly, something was up, because they were most certainly not dead. Unless she decided to commit suicide, but that was... highly unlike, to say the least.

"Aw, Smoogie, don't beat around the bush and actually answer my questions!" Kokichi smiled, saying the words clearly, as if he were talking to a child. Internally, he imagined was shouting at her. God, I wish. But I have a certain image I need to maintain.

"Oh, alright," Tsumugi smiled creepily as she spoke. "I'm here to make you an offer!"

Kokichi stared at her. "Go on," he sighed. I may as well listen to her "offer," whatever it is.

"You can either help me bring despair to our class, orrrr...~" Tsumugi stared at Kokichi, her eyes shining brightly, with a large smile that was cheerful in a way that made Kokichi feel sick. "They can die."

"What..?"

"If you don't agree to help me, the rest of the class will die!" Tsumugi laughed. "The only ones left will be you and me, and it'll be your fault!"

Kokichi tensed up. "Fine," he spat. "Despair? Should be no problem for an evil supreme leader like me!"

Tsumugi smiled contently. "Perfect! I can't wait to work with you Kokichi!"

Just as Kokichi thought she would leave, she raised a finger to her mouth as if she were telling him to be quiet.

"Remember this Kokichi, if you tell anyone about me being behind this, everyone else dies. I'll be sure to kill your beloved last, so that you both get to watch as long as possible. I might just make you kill them yourself, actually!"

Tsumugi said nothing more, and the white overtook everything.

Kokichi woke up in a locker.

-–—:(—–‐

Kokichi _hated_ being a traitor. He may be an asshole, but he's an asshole with morals.

~~_Even if he doesn't show it._ ~~

Tsumugi had set up the killing game in a way that reflected the work of a certain despair-obsessed fashionista. The inspiration was clear, right down to the mascot. Mascots? Do the Monokubs count as mascots? This is getting off-topic.

Anyways, what Kokichi hated most about being a traitor was that he had to listen to Tsumugi's orders. That, for the most part, involved doing things he didn't like.

Kokichi made up his mind from the beginning that he'd try to destroy the game from the inside out, but that was proving harder than expected. He had cameras on him constantly, and he knew it. Leaving hints around about the mastermind's identity was hard. What was harder was seeing his classmates not even get the obvious hints.

They're making so many fucking anime references just like Tsumugi does, and Monokuma even cosplayed! How has nobody even questioned that?!

Speaking of Monokuma... his time limit had to be a bluff. There's no way that Tsumugi would just up and kill everyone. No way in hell.

All Kokichi could do was hope none of them actually took it seriously and killed someone.

-–—:(—–‐

One of them actually took it seriously and killed someone.

Well, sort of. Kaede _tried_ to kill someone.

Kokichi actually _did_.

It was him who hit Rantaro in the back of the head with that shotput ball. He was the direct cause of Rantaro's death, all because of Tsumugi's orders.

She made him break his organization's number one rule. No murder. Yet here he was, crying crocodile tears and whining about how his "beloved Rantaro" was dead. Here he was, a murderer. A murderer who would get away with it.

God, he was such a bad person. The only thing keeping sane at this point was the knowledge that none of this was real, and that they could all wake up if everything goes in his favour instead of Tsumugi's.

-–—:(—–‐

He watched Kaede's execution, not allowing himelf to cry.

~~_I'm sorry, Kaede._ ~~

He turned to look at Tsumugi, who was standing behind them all. Smiling.

She noticed Kokichi glaring at her and smiled even harder.

That's when Kokichi knew that he had to step up his game. This world may be Tsumugi's, but maybe, just maybe, he could take it away from her.

Even if he had to become worse than her.

-–—:(—–‐

Tsumugi met up with Kokichi in his room not long after everyone else went to bed.

"Good job, Kokichi. Thank you for keeping our secret," she said, smiling.

"It's not like I had a choice, you plain bitch."

~~_Keep smiling, keep laughing, keep up the mask._ ~~

"Aw, Kokichi, I thought we were friends."

"Tsum-Tsum, we both know you never cared about any of us, and never will care about any of us, so just knock it off, 'kay?"

"Oh, but there's the thing, I care about you all so, so much. That's why I chose you all for this. It's despair inducing, even for me!"

"..."

"Now, just keep doing what you're doing, okay? I'll keep checking in with you. Bye, for now!"

She left, and returned to her own room.

Time to get back to plotting.

-–—:(—–‐

Kirumi killed Ryoma. Korekiyo killed Angie, and then he killed Tenko. Both over false memories.

Miu was going to kill him, probably over another false memory. The only upside was that it provided the perfect opportunity to solidify the group's hatred for him.

And solidify their hatred he did.

It's his fault Gonta and Miu were both dead.

~~_I'm sorry, you two. I'll try to make it up to you when we all wake up._ ~~

It's almost time. Kokichi brought the electrohammers to the gym. Sorry not sorry, Miss Mastermind.

-–—:(—–‐

He "confessed" to being the mastermind and kidnapped Kaito.

There wasn't much time left for virtual Kaito, unfortunately. His "sickness" was getting worse.

There wasn't much time left for virtual Kokichi, either.

Getting shot and poisoned had not been part of the plan, but it didn't matter much anyway.

He's glad he wrote that confession letter.

He lay under the press.

~~_I leave it to you, Kaito._ ~~

**_Slam._ **

-–—:(—–‐

"Hey, if you're reading this, that probably means I'm dead. Either that or you somehow stole it from me and possibly sealed your fate and the fates of the others. Regardless, that doesn't matter much. This letter has a very important point to it–" Kaito coughed, interrupting himself reading the letter Kokichi had given to him.

Shuichi offered to take over reading it, and so the note was passed over to him and he continued reading from where Kaito left off.

"Kaede wasn't the... Kaede wasn't the one who killed Rantaro. I... was...? What?!"

"Wait, what?"

"Nyeh... but wouldn't we have all been executed if that was true..?"

"Kokichi killed Rantaro..? Why..?"

Shuichi shook his head and continued reading.

"That plain bitch made me."

Eyes fell to Tsumugi, before Shuichi once again resumed reading Kokichi's letter out loud.

"By plain bitch, I mean the mastermind. I was forced into being their spy, under the threat of all of your deaths. That's also why I cannot directly reveal their name, just in case they kill you all over it. For their sake, I will remind them of the rules we put in place. I have to help you bring them into despair, which I've accomplished already, and I'm not allowed to reveal that you're behind this."

"Of course it would be Kokichi who would exploit loopholes like that. So long as he never reveals who _exactly_ the mastermind is, he can do whatever he wants. Even give us hints to who it might be!"

"Now, everyone, here are the hints to who the mastermind is. Monokuma, the Monokubs, and them all share a habit. Monokuma did something related to their talent when he came back after being destroyed. The mastermind is replicating the work of someone else. The mastermind has been hiding as one of you. That's all I can give you without it being plainly obvious who the mastermind was, so I'll end this letter here. I can't wait to see you all again, and I'm sure the others agree. See you soon! From Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader."

"Okay, so... what habits do Monokuma–" Kaito interrupted himself with a cough. "What habits do Monokuma and the Monokubs have?"

"Actually, Kaito, let's focus on the second hint. It's by fair the most obvious. Kiibo, could you recount what happened when Monokuma came back? You, by far, would have the most reliable memory."

"Of course, Shuichi. When Monokuma returned, he was dressed up as ' _Jibakuma_ ' and claimed to be a 'yokai.' I recall Korekiyo stating he was mixing up yokai and ghosts, and Tsumugi calling it a 'low-level cosplay.'"

All of them turned to face the Ultimate Cosplayer.

"I wonder, could the habit Kokichi mentioned be... making anime references? I remember Monokuma and the Monokubs doing it quite frequently."

Tsumugi cursed under her breath.

"You win, Kokichi.... You win."

-–—:(—–‐

Kokichi, despite being unaware of what was happening, smiled triumphantly. He wasn't quite sure how he won, or what he won, but he knew that he won it. Whatever it may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend I posted this on time  
> Because to be fair it was WRITTEN before my self-imposed deadline!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :)  
> I'm by no means an experienced writer and honestly this is the longest work I've ever written.


End file.
